


In Spirit and Blood [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: Jimon - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gay, M/M, Spirit - Freeform, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Magnus had an accident which put him in a coma. But somehow a part of him parted from his body and went to his haven. Now he is stuck there. People come and go from the apartment, but Magnus didn't much care for them. Till Alec moved in, and life seemed to get so much better for the both of them. Not at first, but they found out they could help each other out, and in the end become more to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, big brother, ready for your place?" Izzy asked Alec.  
"Yes!*!*!"

The minute Alec opened the door, Alec and Izzy was hit with the feeling they were not alone. Alec and Izzy looked at each other.

"Hello," Alec yelled out.

But no one answer. Alec and Izzy walked in and looked around, but saw no one. They looked at each other again.

"Well, that was crazy, Alec."  
"Yeah, I know. Okay, time for an unpacking party."  
"I'll call Jace and have him bring dinner. He might bring over his new love."  
"Oh?"  
"Simon Lewis. Not bad looking."  
"Really?"

Izzy smiled and nodded.

"Well, good for him."

Well, after the last box was unpacked, and the last of the beer and pizza was gone so was Izzy, Jace, and Simon. Alec got ready for bed. He got into bed, and picked up a book and started reading. Then about 45 minutes into the book Alec fell asleep. 

*M*

Magnus was lonely stuck in his apartment not allowed to leave ever since the accident. All he ever does is walk the floors and look out the windows. Till one day when the front door was opened, and he tried to run out it, but when he did he just ended up back in the apartment. He looked at the people walking in and yelled hello like someone there. Magnus watched the guy most. He thought he was pretty. The girl was beautiful, but he hoped that it was the pretty boy moving into the apartment. Magnus was having a lovely time watching everyone working. Then even more fun when everyone was eating pizza and drinking beer. Everyone was having a blast talking about old times. Magnus loved all the information he was getting on Alec. Come to find out that the girl and the blond boy was pretty boy's sister and brother. And the cute nerdy boy was seeing the blond boy. Once everyone left he watched Alec get ready for bed, but when he started to undress Magnus turned away. Magnus sat on the end of the bed watching Alec read, wishing he would read out loud. Magnus smiled when he saw Alec falling asleep. Once Magnus felt Alec was sound asleep Magnus walked around the bed and took his book, and laid it on the nightstand. Magnus pulled Alec down in the bed and covered him. Magnus curled up in the chair by the window, and this time he watched Alec sleep instead of the stars. Alec was his stars now. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	2. Chapter 2

Alec woke up the next morning and looked around. Once he was awake, he realized he didn't have his book, and he was more in his bed than usual, and not hurting as much from the way he falls asleep. Alec looked at his nightstand to see his book there. He looked confused. Then he just shook his head. He got up and got dressed. He went to his desk to start working on his book in his 5th series. He had no name for this book yet. He was hoping it would come to him while he wrote. He pulled up his file that he kept his writing in on his laptop. Then a clean writing page. He was going to start researching some information when he smelled coffee. He got up and went to the kitchen. He found a fresh pot of coffee made. He looked at it.

[What?] Alec said to himself.  
"Izzy."  
[She must have set it up for me last night. Thank You...]

Alec made a cup of coffee and went back to the desk to start working. When he looked at his laptop, he almost dropped his coffee. He looked at the screen. In big letter's it said HI. Alec looked around, then back to his laptop. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. 

"Not again."

Alec cleared it off and started working on his book like he didn't see anything.

*M*

Magnus was laying on the bed next to Alec. He watched him sleep all night. When the sun came shining in the window, Alec started to move, and wake up. Magnus watched him be all confused about the book and all. He just smiled at him. When Alec finally got out of bed, so did Magnus. Magnus went into the kitchen. He remembered where Alec put the coffee and got it. Magnus started the coffee and watched Alec from the kitchen door to see how long it would take him to smell the coffee. Alec came into the kitchen to check on the coffee. Magnus laughed when Alec thought it was Izzy who set up the coffee, while Alec was doing that Magnus went to see what Alec was up to on his laptop. When Magnus was done looking at Alec's work that he has done so far, he left him a message. Magnus watched Alec when he came back. Alec almost dropped his coffee when he saw the word on his laptop. Magnus couldn't help but laugh to himself. But then Magnus heard what Alec said not again. Magnus looked at Alec.

[What? Not again. Wait, is he open? Can he be able to feel me, see me, hear me.] Magnus said to himself and freaked out over it. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus would do little things around the apartment. But Alec went on like nothing was happening. Even when someone would say something about the noises and missing items or things put in places they shouldn't be. Magnus went over the line when he hid Alec's laptop.

"Enough already, I'm done," Alec yelled out.

Alec grabbed his phone that he finally found in the icebox, and called Izzy.

[Izzy, it's time. I can't be here anymore.]  
[Is it your friend? Izzy asked]  
[Yes, Izzy. I can't go down this road again.]

Magnus listened to Alec talking to Izzy. He couldn't believe Alec wanted to leave. That he didn't want to deal with his (FRIEND) that was torturing him. Magnus was only trying to let Alec know that he was there. But Alec wanted nothing of it. 

(Fine then.) Magnus said to himself.

After Alec put his phone down, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom was steamy, and Magnus was standing inside by the door. He was watching Alec in the shower, but he could barely see him because of all the steam. Alec turned the water off and turned to get out of the shower, but he stopped as he read what was writing on the shower door. 

(Sorry)

He didn't move for a moment. Then reached out for his towel, and wrapped it around him and stepped out of the shower. He looked around but saw no one. He knew he was not alone, but it didn't feel malicious. It felt comfortable, pleasant. 

"Okay. We start over tonight," Alec said as he looked around.

Magnus was watching him. Alec looked in the mirror and started getting ready for bed. When Alec looked up at the mirror, it had one word on it. 

(Agreed)

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters ❤ 


	4. Chapter 4

Alec made it to bed. Alec started reading his book off the table that he read in every night. When he felt someone sit on the end of his bed. Alec laid the book down and looked at the end of his bed. He felt someone move up beside him in bed. Alec almost wanted to jump out of bed and leave the room, but he wanted to see what that someone would do. Like Alec felt before it wasn't bad. Then he felt tapping on his book he was reading. Alec looked at his book. Then Alec looked at the side he felt all the moving.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

Alec felt the tap again. So, he took that as a yes. He picked up his book and started reading it out loud. It was called Lost Among the Living by Simone St. James. It's a mystery and a love story. Magnus was amazed to hear what Alec was reading. Magnus moved closer to Alec and laid his head on the pillow. Alec felt all this movement but kept reading. Finally, after an hour Alec put the book on the table next to him. He turned out the light and laid down. Alec started to fall asleep when he felt a hand touch his face. Alec opened his eyes but was in that half-asleep state. He saw a golden glowy mist laying right beside him in bed. He didn't move because he didn't want it to go away. Alec smiled then drifted off to sleep. Magnus for the first time let someone see him, well his energy. Alec was unique, and he liked Alec a lot. He was hoping they could help each other in some way. 

***

The next morning Izzy was beating on the door. Alec jumped up and looked around the room. He remembered what he saw before he fell asleep. 

"Please, don't scare my sister or mess with her in any way, please."

That's when Alec felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked that way. Then he felt a hand on his face. Alec shut his eyes and smiled.

"Alec, I let myself in. Wake up and come to get something to eat."  
"I'm coming."

He got up, and put a shirt on and his slippers, and left the room. 

"Well, after we eat, we can go apartment hunting."  
"About that, Izzy."  
"You're not moving now? What made you change your mind?"  
"Well, I like it here, and I think it will be better now."  
"Is it your friend?"

After she said that the little radio that was in the kitchen came on and it was playing La vie en rose by Louis Armstrong. Then Dream A Little Dream Of Me came on. Alec smiled.

"Is that?"

Alec smiled at Izzy.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, like, comment, bookmark, and share. Thank you, BV

Time passed, and Alec got used to things moving, noise and all the ghostwriting on his computer, and bathroom mirror. Alec loved his nights with his new friend. Alec would read to his friend, and watch movies before bed. They just had a good time until Alec started to bring home guys. Alec was making dinner, and Magnus could see it was more than for one. Magnus was thinking that Izzy or Jace was coming over. But when Alec opened the door, it was a guy. He smiled and kissed Alec on the way into the apartment. Alec and the guy talked and had dinner. They sat outside on the balcony for a while. One thing went to another thing, and Alec and this guy friend were kissing. Alec asked if the guy would like to see his room.

"Yes, I would," The guy said with a smile.

Alec and his new friend started to go in from the balcony.

"Wow, did you feel that?" River asked.

Alec looked at his friend.

"No, what are you feeling?"  
"It's like an electric charge."  
"No, I didn't feel that. River, why don't you go on to my room, and I will get us some more wine."  
"Okay," River said and kissed Alec.

Alec watched River go into his room and shut the door. Then he turned and went into the kitchen.

"STOP, RIGHT NOW," Alec said.

When he did, the bottle of wine went flying to the floor at Alec's feet. Alec looked around. 

"That's it. Look, I'm alive, I have needs. I need River tonight, please. Just leave him alone."

It was quiet so Alec took that as the ghost would leave them alone. He cleaned the wine and glass up off the floor. Then Alec went to the room.

"No, wine?" River asked.  
"No, I drop it," Alec said with a smile.  
"That's okay."  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine. Come, sit by me."

Alec nodded and sat next to River, on the bed. River turned to him and kissed him. Alec and River started to undress each other when Alec felt sadness then nothing. Alec pulled back and looked at River.

"What? Is something wrong?" River asked.  
"No, nothing is wrong."

When Alec woke in the morning River was not in bed, but there was a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. Alec got up and went to take a shower. When he got out, Alec looked at the mirror. All it said was [Bye].

"Wait, please."

Alec looked around. Then he felt a hand to his face. Alec could feel the sadness.

"I'm sorry, but I need him. I'm sorry."

Then he couldn't feel the presence anymore. He was in shock. River knocked on the door, and Alec almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hey Alec, I made breakfast for us."  
"Okay, I'm coming. Thanks."

Alec put his hand to his face where he felt the hand and felt sad that his spirit friend was gone now. 

"Alec," River called for him.  
"Yeah, coming," Alec said with a smile walking to the kitchen.

After six months and no, nothing from his friend. Alec moved on with River. Alec loved River with everything he had, but lately, River was distant. Alec wanted to go to this new place that opened up in town. It was a dinner and a movie theater. Where you watch a movie and they serve you dinner, and the film was from the 1920's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. But River wasn't into what Alec liked. So River went out with his friends, and Alec went to the dinner and movie. Alec was waiting for the film to start when he got the feeling as he used to at the apartment. Alec looked around but saw nothing. Alec kept this feeling the whole time he was at the movie. Alec kept hearing this guy talking, but never could see his face. When the film was over Alec, try to see what the guy looked like, but he kept turned were Alec couldn't see him. Then Alec followed him but lost him in the crowd of people in the lobby. Alec went home, but couldn't get that guy off his mind. Alec heard the guy say that a friend turned him on to this type of movies, and music.

"Hey, how was your movie, and dinner tonight?" River asked, but Alec didn't answer because he was still thinking about the guy at the movie.

River started to kiss on Alec, but Alec wasn't in the mood, and River could feel that.

"What's wrong, Alec?"  
"I'm just tired tonight."

River looked at him.

"Okay, good night."  
"Good night, River."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters

Please, like, comment, bookmark, and share. Thank you, BV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, like, comment, bookmark, and share. Thank you, BV


	6. Chapter 6

Alec and River have not been getting along. So River was packing his stuff to move out. Alec was trying to work on his writing and to keep his mind off what River was doing at the moment.

"Well, I'm done. If you find anything of mine, please let me know, and I will come and get it." "Okay, I will." "By, Alec." "Bye, River."

River walked to the door and opened it to leave when he opened the door a guy was standing there.

"Is Mr.Lightwood here?" "Yes, he is inside. Alec," River called out.

The feeling hit Alec like a brick. He jumped up and ran to the door. Alec pulled the door open more to see passed River. 

"It's you?" Alec asked. 

Magnus smiled at him. Alec pulled Magnus into the apartment and shut the door in Rivers face. They went and sat on the sofa. Alec and Magnus couldn't stop looking at each other. 

"Is it really you?" "Yes, Alexander."

Alec looked at Magnus. It really was him.

"What happened?" "Well, I woke up. But it's a good thing. You have River, and now that I'm me again. I can get on with my life. That's why I'm here. I need you and River to move now. I would like to have my apartment back. I'm giving you two weeks notice." "Okay, River is gone already, and I can get Izzy to help me find a place." "What? You and River aren't together?" "No, he's gone."

Magnus looked at Alec. His heart was jumping out of his chest. Magnus put his hand on Alec's face like he always did. Alec smiled at him.

"Alec, I want you to touch me. All me."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"I would like that very much."

Magnus got up and put his hand out to Alec. Alec took it without any regret. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#inspiritandbloodmalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	7. Chapter 7

After Magnus and Alec got in Alec's room and shut the door, they stood together looking into each other's eyes. Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus slowly. Alec wanted this to last. Alec slowly started to undress Magnus. As he went, he left light kisses over his body. Magnus kept his hands on Alec at all times like he would just disappear. After Magnus had no clothes left, they started on Alec's clothes. When Alec had no clothes on, they started over to Alec's bed. Magnus laid down. Then Alec got next to him. Again they kissed. Alec started kissing over Magnus' body and running his hand over everywhere else. Magnus like before kept his hands on Alec. What he could reach at the time. Magnus would touch over Alec. Alec turned his body where Magnus could help himself to whatever he wanted to do to him. Alec wrapped his hand gently around Magnus' dick and licked the head twice. He heard Magnus let out some moans. Then Alec pushed it into his mouth. Magnus let out a loud moan. Magnus ran his hand up Alec's inner thigh until he found what he was looking for, he moved up some and took Alec's dick in one hand and Alec' ball sack in the other. When Magnus wasn't sucking on one or the other, he was still massaging them. Magnus was driving Alec crazy. 

"Magnus. Oh. Magnus stop. Stop please." 

Magnus looked up to Alec's.

"What's wrong?" 

Alec smiled at him.

"Nothing, I just... I just want you."

Magnus smiled and nodded. Alec moved up between Magnus' legs. Alec and Magnus kissed as Alec moved a little to rub their dicks together. They both moan into each others mouth. Alec moved back up and ready himself to push into Magnus. Alec pulled a little on Magnus' legs.

"Do you mind if I push your legs up? I like to go deep." "It's okay, but it's been a while for me, Alec." "Okay, I'll be gentle, Magnus."

Alec pushed Magnus' legs up with his body while doing that he pushed into Magnus. Magnus moaned a little. Alec asked Magnus in a loving tone.

"Are you okay?"

After he was in, Magnus looked at him and smiled. Then he nodded. They kissed then Alec started to move. Tears ran down Magnus' face when Alec saw he stopped and let Magnus' legs down.

"Magnus, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

Magnus' smiled.

"I'm okay, just really happy."

Alec smiled, then he laid next to Magnus they kissed and held each other. 

"Magnus, please don't ever leave me again. My heart won't survive it." "In spirit or blood, I will be here for you always."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#inspiritandbloodmalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


End file.
